


no humans were harmed in the making of this meal

by Iridian_Blue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Comedy (kinda?), Gen, Implications of Cannibalism, Modern Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridian_Blue/pseuds/Iridian_Blue
Summary: in which cordelia is all too aware of her friend's dietary habits.





	no humans were harmed in the making of this meal

**Author's Note:**

> (originally imported from [toyhou.se](https://toyhou.se/~literature/25677.no-humans-were-harmed-in-the-making-of-this-meal))
> 
> with tumblr shooting itself in the head years ago and dA about to do so with eclipse this is one of the only places left that i wanna put my written stuff
> 
> plz no bully (っ- ‸ – ς)
> 
>  **also, context:** i don't think this fic needs any????? just that chae is is a gumiho and that cordelia is well aware of it

“Oh, this? I was just sitting down for dinner.” Chae motions to a large platter, stacked high with what looks to be pork shisk kebob, steam still tantalizingly wafting from the meat. “In fact… I believe I’ve made entirely too many.” She gives Keyshia a sly smile. “Would you like one?”

Keyshia reaches for one – “I’d love one!” – but Cordelia grabs her wrist.

“Actually…” Cordelia drawls, pulling Keyshia’s hand away. “We’re _kinda_ on a schedule, here. Next time.” She looks up to Keyshia. “Hey, princess, mind waitin’ in the living room for a bit?”

Keyshia sulks, clearly put out, but sighs in defeat. “Fine.” Cordelia waits for Keyshia to disappear around the corner before whipping her head around to glare at Chae.

Chae’s still smilling, but at Cordelia’s glare, she acts all fake-affronted, complete with batting eyelashes and a hand over her heart. “What?”

Cordelia still glares.

“One little nibble wouldn’t have hurt her.” Chae offers, voice sickeningly sweet.

Cordelia glares harder.

“It’s true. It’s just pork.” Hand still on her heart, she raises her other hand, like she was taking an oath. “No people were harmed in the making of this meal.”

Cordelia crosses her arms. “Yeah, right.”

Chae groans and rolls her eyes, finally dropping the act. “Oh, come on! I got that straight from the city!”

“ _Sure_ you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know where else to find me, check out [my Carrd](https://orion-overdrive.carrd.co).


End file.
